


Jealousy

by BlackFeather45



Series: Feelings [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Feelings, Forgiveness, Grinding, Hatred, Jealousy, Kissing, Not-Beta read, Science, Touching, Violence, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: Jealousy is an emotion; the term generally refers to the thoughts or feelings of insecurity, fear, concern, and envy over relative lack of possessions, status or something of great personal value, particularly in reference to a comparator. - wikipedia





	Jealousy

You were standing in your kitchen. You were still living in your apartment, but you were already together with the doctor or actually magician.

You just got up and would head to work soon. Stephen had to visit the temple in Singapore, so you hadn’t seen him since yesterday, but he still made sure to text you to have a save and good night.  
You filled your mug with hot water and added some milk and sugar to the coffee while humming a song.  
You got dressed as you waited for the liquid to cool down and filled it in your mug to go, before leaving the apartment. Stephen would drag you back in the apartment if he would be here and made you eat breakfast, but you had no time to loose. You would get something for breakfast on the way and if not then you would get a bigger lunch.

You arrived at the Avengers tower, where you worked more often than your actual lab, but you didn’t mind at all.  
The elevator brought you upstairs.

You checked your phone meanwhile, but there were no more messages from your boyfriend. You sighed and stepped out of the elevator but stopped right there as you saw the scene right in front of me.

“And you think it is a good idea that his redemption takes place here? On the earth that he tried to destroy?” Steve asked Thor, who was standing with his back to the elevator and a black haired man next to him.

  
It was none of your business to stick your nose in this so you walked past the group, nodded softly at Bruce and headed upstairs in the lab, to start with yours and Bruce project on maintaining the beast.

“Didn’t we meet before, beautiful?” You were stopped as you ran directly through someone.

  
You gasped and turned around and looked in the Jotuns face. You knew instantly that he was  an illusion so you just walked over to the lab, ignoring him.  
“Yes, I remember you. I have seen you in that sorcerers home. You are his mistress, aren’t you?” He asked with a small smirk and you turned around with a red face.

  
“What do you want, loki?” You asked, nearly hissing at him.

  
“I still need to take my revenge on that bastard” He hummed and walked closer to you, making you backing away.

  
You felt the edge of the table in your back and relaxed softly. He was only an ill-  
He touched your cheek and actually touched it.  
You could heard someone yell downstairs and Jarvis saying something, but you didn’t understand anything.  
“Don’t touch me” You hissed and pushed him away and taking some steps to the side, but he was soon by you.

  
“I will make him suffer just like he made me” He said and was about to touch you again, as metal arms grabbed him from behind and held him away from you.

  
“Don’t touch her” Tony ordered the God.

  
Quickly every Avenger was in the room.  
“Is this how you want to start your redemption, brother?” Thor asked and Loki sighed.

  
“Fine” He said and held his hands up.

  
“We good?” Tony asked and Loki sighed.

  
“Didn’t thought that you had so many man after you, miss y/n” Loki said with a small smirk and you showed him the middle finger.

  
He smirked and walked out of the room.  
“You alright?” Tony asked as he walked over to you and you nodded.

  
You just wanted him to leave and give him no reason to get close to you.  
He did. He left you alone, well not completely.  
“They can finish without me. Do you want to pick up where we stopped yesterday?” Bruce asked and you nodded with a small smile and the two of you went to work.

  
You saw how Loki, Thor and Steve left the tower. Steve was a good choice to watch over them, even if his patriotism sometimes got on your nerves.

Bruce and you worked on your project the whole day. You had taken a break from the project for lunch, but you were now working the whole time. It was around midnight as you leaned back with a small sigh but a happy smile. You had the main concept ready. The only parts that were missing was the design and the area, you would put the net and how it would work on him.  
“Should we finish for today?” You asked and he nodded as he looked at the clock.

  
“I will head home then” You said and packed your stuff.

  
“You can sleep here, if you want” He said and you shook your head.

  
“Not when Loki is in the house and he is seeking revenge for something that someone did that I know. How far fetched is this?” You whispered to yourself and you heard Bruce sigh and turned around.

  
“Sorry for being so vague, but it is really not worth elaboration this much more. I will be heading home then” You said and he nodded and the two of you walked out of the lab and down where the other Avengers were sitting by a few bottles of beer and drinks, talking.

Even Loki was there.  
“Want to join us, y/n?” Hawkeye asked and you checked your phone.

  
It wasn’t like you were actually tired, you just wanted to head back home and see Stephen, but as you thought, he hadn’t responded to your ‘You home?’.  
“Sure. But I will be out soon” You said with a small smile and joined them, sitting down next to Clint and Maria Hill, the archer giving you a bottle of beer.

 

* * *

 

A couple of glasses and bottles in, some of you were a bit wasted.  
Thor and Steve were sipping on a flask, that looked like an artefact from Asgard.

  
Natasha, Maria and you were putting bets, who would pass out first, while Tony and Clint were having a shot tournament.  
Loki was sitting nearby and watching the two mortals, while Scarlet Witch was dozing on another couch, her head in Visions lap, who was looking if she was already fully asleep or not.

You had long ago abandoned your phone and the idea of Strange arriving home this night.  
After a few more drinks and you winning the bet with the two women, you got up slowly and announced your parting.  
“You sure, you can head home like that?” Steve asked you and you nodded drunk.

  
“Of course I can” You hummed and after that you couldn’t remember what happened next.

 

* * *

 

You woke up to your phone ringing and searched for it with your hand.  
“Y/N speaking” You murmured and sat straight up as you heard the familiar voice on the other end of the call.

  
“Good morning, sunshine. Are you alright, you didn’t pick my phone calls” Stephen asked, worry filled his voice.

  
“Yeah I’m okay. Are you already back?” You asked and stretched yourself with a soft groan.

  
“The meeting finished in the early morning. Are you up for a small breakfast?” He asked and instead of answering him, you gasped, holding back a scream.

  
“No, I need to head to work. May I catch you for lunch?” You asked and he nodded.

  
“Is something wrong?” he asked and you swallowed hard.

  
“No, nothing. I will call you later” You whispered.

  
“Sure. Are you really certain that everything’s alright?” He asked again.

  
“Yeah. I need to go. Bye” You added and hung up.

  
“Good morning” Loki said with a small smirk.

  
A half-naked Loki.

A Loki with messy hair.

A snirking Loki.

  
“What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Bed?” You asked, afraid and confused.

  
You just noticed that you weren’t wearing anything else, except your underwear.  
“Well, actually this is my bed” He said and sat up slowly.

  
You looked around and cursed yourself as you noticed that you were still in the Avengers tower.  
“Wait. Did anything happen between us?” You asked as you looked back at him and inhaled sharply as he was close.

Too close.

  
“You don’t remember? Hmmm, humans and their forgetful minds. Let me help you” He whispered and pressed his soft cold lips against yours.

  
You were about to push him back, but memories of last night filled your sight.

* * *

 

You had stumbled into his arms after announcing that you were going home.  
He had asked you if you were alright, but you had shook your head slowly and pulled him down slowly, brushing your lips against his. You had pushed him back in the last second and apologised.  
You had turned around and asked Steve for a guest room, to which he had guided you to a room.  
You had thanked him and he had left you alone after wishing you a good night. After his departure, you had taken a quick shower and headed for the bed. You had been alone at that time and had even fallen asleep.

  
Only to wake up 30 minutes later, bathed in your sweat and breathing quickly. A nightmare had haunted you.  
You walked out of the guest room, only to see that the Avengers had also went to bed.  
You made your way to the kitchen, not bothering to switch on the lights and filling a glass with cold water, leaning against the counter. You were still a bit drunk, but you could walk straight at least.

  
You noticed someone was there and looked around, only to notice a tall man walking down the stairs.  
“Stephen?” You asked, even if you knew it wasn’t him.

  
The man was suddenly gone and you felt strong arms wrap around you from behind.  
“Want to finish what you had started before?” A familiar voice asked you, breathing against your neck.

  
You didn’t answer the man, but gasped softly as you felt his cold lips on your neck.  
You felt a soft wind against your skin and noticed that the two of you had changed your location and that the man was gone.  
You were laying on a soft bed, softer than the on in the guest room. The lights were dimmed in there and you could make out a person at the end of the bed.  
The man was only wearing black pants and his long black hair was covering his shoulders.  
He turned around to you with a small smile and got on the bed and slowly over to you.  
“You technically didn’t say no, you know. If you want me to stop, you have to voice yourself” Loki said with his smile turning into a smirk.

  
He was between your legs and driving his hand up and over your thigh, hip and under your shirt. He pulled it off of you and leaned down for a kiss as he pulled you closer to himself by your hips.  
You stopped him with your fingers on his lips and narrowed your eyes at him.  
All this felt amazing but you knew you were missing something.  
You wanted him to go on but something was wrong.  
“I don’t think we should continue” You whispered and inhaled softly, sitting up, not taking your eyes of Loki’s.

  
“Why do you think so?” He asked, brushing his lips against yours.

  
“Haven’t you started this before?” He asked you and leaned down to your neck, making you squirm a bit and hum.

  
He pulled you in his lap and you closed your eyes slowly.  
“Stephen” You whispered and arched your back as Loki bit your skin, making you whine.

  
“Stop. Please. I can’t do this” You whined and pushed him away, still staying in his lap as he was holding you close.

  
“I’m in a relationship. And… and I love him” You whispered, but passed out in his arms.

* * *

 

 

You pushed the god away and covered your mouth with your hand.  
“Have you done anything to me while I was sleeping here?” You asked as you removed your hand again and had processed what you had just saw.

  
“Nope. It isn’t so much fun as many humans belief. Getting no reaction is boring” He said and leaned back, watching you.

  
He was sick, but at least he hasn’t done anything to you.  
You nodded slowly and got off the bed, searching for your shirt.  
“But it was really entertaining to getting you wet so fast” You heard him say and could feel your face heat up.

  
“What!?” You nearly screamed and looked over at him.

  
He was smirking at you and lowered his gaze to your crotch area.  
“Fuck you” You hissed and found your shirt and headed out.

  
“If he won’t forgive you, I will be waiting for you” He called after you and you slammed the door after him.

  
You earned some confused gazes from the Avengers that were already up and watching you rush over to the guest room from Loki’s room.  
You got dressed quickly and headed out.  
“I’m sorry Bruce. I will be back after lunch” You left a note on the doctors door and headed out of the tower without another word.

  
Some of them had called after you, but you haven’t reacted.

The elevator brought you downstairs, but you didn’t even made it out of the tower as a portal opened up right underneath you and you felt through it and into Strange’s  bedroom.  
“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight. I shouldn’t have done that. I am so sorry” You instantly broke as you saw him standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

  
“What has he done to you?” He asked as he walked closer.

  
“He.. He…. No. It was my fault” You whispered, whipping the never ending tears away.

  
You could feel strange sit down next to you on the bed and he leaned in, touching your neck, feeling the marks, that the god had left on you.  
“It’s not your fault. You were drunk” He said and you looked up in his face.

  
“I should have been more careful” You whispered and he nodded softly.

  
“But you couldn’t knew his intentions. You are still new to this” He whispered and pulled you closer.

  
“I’m really sorry” You whispered as he held you close and rubbed your back as you cried.

  
“It’s not your fault” He repeated and kissed your hair.

  
You could feel that he was still troubled by something, but you couldn’t ask him as you were still crying.

“I will be back soon” He whispered after you calmed down and got up from the bed.  
You looked after him confused and your eyes widen as he made a portal and you saw where it was leading to.

The Avengers Tower.

  
You jumped up and followed him through the portal, but stayed quiet, following him to Lokis room.  
The other Avengers watched the two of you surprised.

Stephen kicked in the door of the gods room and slammed the god against the wall.  
“Don’t touch her ever again” He hissed and you took a step back.

  
“Stephen. Don’t” You nearly screamed and soon the illusion faded and you heard a chuckle from behind of you, making you turn around.

  
The god wrapped his arms around you and held you close to himself. You looked up in his face as you tried to push back, but he was looking at Stephen.  
“She is yours, isn’t she, sorcerer?” Loki asked with a grin and you could hear Stephen performing a magic spell.

  
“Let her go” Strange ordered, you could hear the anger in his voice but there was more to it.

  
You knew when he was angry and you noticed that feeling on him, but the second one was new to you.  
You kicked the god in the balls, but he just grinned and looked down at you.  
“I don’t feel the same pain as a Midgardian does, princess” Loki hummed and you could hear Stephen growl from behind you.

  
Actually growl. Was he this angry?

  
You heard some movements and your back was hit with a spell and something warm wrapped completely around your body, catching you.  
“Don’t touch her ever again, or I will kill you” You heard Strange say, but you couldn’t see anything else only red.

  
It was his cape, holding you tight and in place.  
“Hold your **jealousy** back and I might” Loki said and you freed yourself and looked over at Strange.

  
“ **Jealousy**?” You asked and the two men looked at you.

  
Stephen was smiling softly and Loki was confused.  
“I will explain this to you once we get home” He said as he walked over to you.

  
“What do you mean by that?” Tony asked.

  
The three of you looked at the door, where the Avengers were standing and watching you.  
“Sorcerer!” Thor hummed happily and walked over to Stephen and gave him a big hug.

  
“Who is that?” Clint asked you as he walked over to you.

  
“My boyfriend” You whispered.

  
“Your WhaAT NoW?” Tony asked you as he looked over at you.

  
So did the other Avengers.  
“My boyfriend” You said and smiled softly as you said those words.

  
Tony huffed softly and walked slowly out of the room, throwing his hands in the air and muttering something.  
Natasha and Wanda were looking at you with smiles while Steve looked at you like a proud father.  
“What’s wrong with you all?” You asked surprised and they shook their heads and left, except Steve.

 

* * *

  
As you all emerged out of Loki’s room, with the god still confused to your question from before, Stephen was invited to stay longer, since the Avengers wanted to talk with him. He could be a great help to the avengers, Steve told the man, but Stephen instantly doubted it.

  
Bruce took you in the kitchen and you helped him make coffee, since you desperately needed one.  
Too many things had happened ithis morning.

  
“I will head upstairs, continuing on our project. You can stay here and listen to this. It is none of my business anyway” You said with a small smile as the coffee was ready.

  
You filled up the mugs and brought it over to the table.  
You smiled softly at Stephen as you gave him his mug and headed upstairs in the lab and going back to work, what usually calmed you down.  
As you were sketching the designs, you had enough time to collect and order your thoughts.

  
“ **Jealousy** ” You whispered softly as you started the third sketch of the net and the devices that were attached to it.

  
You sighed and leaned back and noticed that the Avengers weren’t sitting around the tables anymore.  
“Want to talk about it?” You heard Strange from behind of you say and him touching your neck gently, where Loki had left his bite mark on you.

  
You nodded softly and placed your hand over his and turned around, looking up in his face with a soft smile.  
He pulled you up onto your feet and walked backwards, though a portal and you were back at the temple.  
“ **Jealousy.**..” He started and brushed a hair strand out of your face.

  
“What do you feel when someone has something, you want to have?” He asked and he thought a bit.

  
“I guess some kind of anger or **jealousy**. I think I used to feel jealous when my sister would want to play more with my brother than with me” You said and the memory made you smile a bit.

  
“You can also feel this kind of **jealousy** when someone else is near your significant other” He explained to you and you nodded.

  
“So I could feel jealous when there are many women around you?” You asked him with a small smile.

  
“Perhaps. Do you want to test it out?” He asked with a sly smirk.

  
“No! Definitely not” You said, nearly screamed it.

  
The thought alone didn’t made you feel good.  
He chuckled at your reaction and you blushed a bit.  
“I will try to keep my distance to those guys” You said and he cocked his eyebrow.

  
“Guys? Plural” He asked and you looked up, avoiding eye contact.

  
“Tony had been pretty close, even if I had dismissed him many times. And now that you explained this to me, I think he could have been too close” You muttered and Stephen sighed.

  
“Maybe I should keep an eye on you” He said and drove his hand through his slicked back hair.

  
“If it will make you sleep better, go for it. I don’t mind” You said with a soft smile and pulled him down in a soft kiss.

  
“Welcome back, by the way” You changed the subject and he smiled against your lips.

  
“I will try to not make you jealous anymore” You whispered and he chuckled softly and kissed you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Attention attention: IT'S NOT BETA READ. I suck. sry. Hope you liked it still


End file.
